Am I worth saving
by pinkhatice
Summary: Naruto has lived her life many times but has no idea that she has. In every life she has died at the hands of the same man. Can Sasuke save her this time, or will it get in the way. Sasunaru not yaio mentions of yuri othernaru blood, death gore, and maybe rape.
1. Chapter 1

Am I worth saving?

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Naruto 18

Sasuke 19

Karin 19

Itachi 23

Pein 27

Kisame 26

Orochimaru 50

All of rookie 9 18

Team Gai 19

Madara 566

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

_ Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft heated, and mentions of Yuri.

Naru: hey I do not look like a girl *pouts*

Me: oh you so do tell him Sasuke *looks over to Sasuke* tell him or no Sasunaru for you *smiles evilly*

Sasu: Naruto you look like a girl. Happy *Glares at me*

Me: very. Now do the disclaimer

Sasu: Hatice-chan does not own Naruto's ass I do *smiles evilly and drags Naruto by the ankle to his bedroom and locks door*

Naru: Oh my god Sasuke *Naruto moans*

Me: anyway on with story enjoy *waves happily walking toward door with camera and peaking in*

Third pov:

'Hey Kiba kick it over here!' shouted a very enthusiastic blond haired blue eyed girl, her hair was tied up in two high pony tails, eyes bluest of the blue that could put the most beautiful oceans to shame. Carmel tanned natural skin and on her faces three whiskers like marks on each cheek.

She was in her colleges football field with her friend Kiba, he was taller that her and had messy brown hair. On his face two up-side down red triangle shaped tattoos. Naruto thought they looked weird but she later learned it was a thing all members of his family do. Both teens were wearing soccer uniforms that was made up of a plane red t-shirt and white knee high baggie shorts.

'All right Naruto but if you miss this one then you're buying me ramen for dinner' he laughed.

'And if you miss you're buying me ramen for dinner' she laughed back. Standing in goal getting ready to jump to save to ball he was about to shoot.

He took a few steps back the charged forward and booted the ball. Naruto was quick on her feet and saw that the ball was heading for the top left corner of the goal. With a quick jump she caught it. 'Hahaha dog breath I got it now you owe me lunch' she jumped up and down chanting. 'Ramen, ramen, ramen' like it was some kind of miracle food which it is.

'Damm it I was sure you would miss that one' she ignored his him and continued jumping. 'You know when you jump like that you boobs jiggle a lot' at that moment the ball came flying to his head and hit him making him fall to the floor. 'Ahh what the hell was that for!' he said annoyed and in pain rubbing his head.

'Idiot what would Hinata think if she heard you say that' she huffed crossing her arms.

'Hinata knows I love her and she also knows that I and you have been best friends since 1st grade. Besides she doesn't mind as long as it's only you and no one else' he smiled.

'Kiba you are an idiot, now go get the ball it flew into the forest' the left side of their field was nothing but trees and it was very dark and scary in Naruto's opinion.

'Why not you get it, you threw it' he answered back.

'_Hell no I'm going in there' _she thought. 'It's your fault now go be a good dog and fetch' she giggled.

'You will regret this Uzumaki'

'Target confirmed' the sound came from a tree but it was barley a whisper and Naruto lifted her head up looking for what direction it came from.

'_Stupid Kiba probably trying to trick me' _she thought.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' came a scream form the direction in which Kiba went off in.

Alarm bells rang of in Naruto's head without even thinking she ran for the Kiba it did not matter that she was shit scared of entering this forest she was not going to let her best friend get hurt.

'Kiba!' she screamed looking only to see no trace of him. 'Kiba where are you?'

She felt something behind her and as she was going to turn an arm was placed around her neck. Remembering her self-defence lessons she grabbed the arm and threw the person over her shoulder placing him firmly on the ground and jumping on top of him she was about to punch when...

'Kiba' she looked down at his face.

'Hahaha your face hahaha' he laughed.

'You fucking idiot I thought you were in trouble. Next time I won't lift a finger to save your dog ass!' she shouted, she was very pissed.

'Aww you love me really' he pouted. 'Hey Naruto do you mind getting of me this is kind of awkward'

'Oh shit I'm sorry. Here let me help you up' she reached for him giving him a hand and he stood. Both of them hurried back out of the creepy forest and back toward their college dorms.

'Do we have a confirmed identity on our target?' came a deadly cold voice.

'Yes sir target has been confirmed by our spy'

'Good bring her to me as soon as your spy can'

'Yes sir' the other man left.

'It's been a while since we last met but soon we shall meet again' he chuckled evilly.

'Stupid Kiba next time I make sure I kick him in the balls for scaring me' she said out loud.

Knock, knock

'Who is it?' she asked.

'It's H-Hinata can I c-come in?' came a soft timid voice.

'Sure' the door was opened and a girl with long purple mixed with black hair walked into her room, her eyes silver mixed with white the first time you looked you would think she was blind but she is not, actually she has the best eye sight she thought.

She was wearing a baggie dark purple hoodie that reached past her thighs and black skinny jeans. Once entering she immediately blushed and turned her head. 'Oh come on Hinata there's nothing to be shy about, your acting like you've never seen me half naked before'

Naruto was stood there in her black jeans and bright orange bra. 'I k-know but' Hinata started twilding her thumbs.

'You can look now I'm changed' Naruto laughed slightly at her friends shyness. Hinata turned to see Naruto was now wearing a plane bright orange t-shirt.

'I c-came t-to see if you w-were coming d-dinner'

'Yeah come on let's not keep the guard dog waiting too long he might come sniffing around for you' she giggled locking her arm into Hinata's they both left the dorms and made their way for the cafeteria it was around 7 in the evening and the three had just sat at the table.

'Ok I'm going to get you ladies dinners what would you like?' Kiba asked.

'I'll s-some fried rice p-please Kiba' Hinata answered every so politely.

'You know what you own me now hop to it' Naruto stuck her tongue out to the boy who did the same walking off.

'Did Kiba c-challenge you a-again and lose?' she asked.

'Yup there's no way he could beat me' she said laughing evilly.

'Naruto you should learn to shut up' came a very annoying voice that Naruto hated to hear.

'You know Karin people don't like bitches like you' she spat looking at the red head in front of her, wearing blue shorts that only covered half of her ass and a light purple crop-top ravelling way too much cleavage. '_What a slut' _Naruto thought staring into those red eyes.

Don't get me wrong Naruto is normally a very nice, calm, hyper and caring person; it's very hard to get her to say something bad about you, but this girl Karin really ticks her off always looking for a way to embarrass Naruto or turn her friends against her.

'Speaking of bitches you best watch your boyfriend Hinata him and this slut are getting way too close' she smirked.

Naruto stood and was about to punch her in the face but she was stopped by a pale hand, following the hand to a shoulder then to a pale face with bright pink short hair and emerald green eyes and a smile on her face. 'Naruto there's no need to waste your energy with this piece of trash' she spat looking at the red head with anger.

'Look Sakura I can handle her calling me names but if she ever insults my friends or dare says they I would ever use them in such a way I will tear her head off her shoulders' Naruto was fuming, storms brewing in her usual clam eyes.

'Hmpf suite yourself I'll be leaving now enjoy your time with the slut' she went to turn but was pulled back someone was pulling on her hair.

'You really have to just shut up do you hear' letting go of her hair she looked back to see Naruto glaring daggers at her but also happy that Sakura had let go of her so she could do some damage.

'Come on Naruto sit down and calm down' Sakura suggested pulling the chair back and letting Naruto sit. Sakura was brushing off her knee high pink summer dress also trying to calm herself down. 'I swear I have no idea what that girls problem is ever since she came a month ago all she does is verbally attack you' Sakura sighed.

'Just ignore the idiot whatever her problem is with me I honestly do not care' Naruto slumped her head on the table, her stomach began to rumble. 'Kiba where's my ramen' she wined.

'Ahh shut up I got it ok' he answered back Naruto's eyes lit up all anger forgotten as she dug into her most loved meal.

The four had all sat, talked, laughed the bid each other goodnight.

Naruto was in the bathroom of her dorm there were 5 showers with doors side by side and toilets on the opposite side, a few sinks and mirrors above them.

Naruto had stepped into a shower locking the door behind her, turning the taps on she stood as the warm water poured over her body she stood for a little while and began to clean herself up using her orange smelling shampoo rubbing it in her hair and body then rinsing all the water off.

Getting changed inside the shower she put on a tight orange vest and knee orange leopard print pj bottoms.

Looking into the mirror she brushed through her long hair that was slightly damp, tying it up in a high pony tail.

She looked back in the mirror but only froze, in her refection her eyes were missing as if they had been torn out and blood was pouring out of the empty sockets and down her face.

Naruto closed her eyes not knowing what else to do after awhile she opened them to see her refection was normal once more. She sighed placing a hand over her heart trying to calm it down.

Turning around she froze once more there it was again but this time out of the mirror. 'Give me' it spoke. 'Give me' it said again Naruto was too scared to move. 'Give them back to me' Naruto was confused having no idea what was going on until a hand reached for her face.

Paralysed with fear Naruto just stood as the hand went for her right eye fingers digging deep and ripping the eye out of place. Naruto screamed as blood slid down her face she watched in fear with her left eye as the thing put the eye in its empty socket.

'Mine' it said again reaching for the other eye but before it did Naruto passed out the pain and fear was too immense.

Screaming could be heard throughout the whole dorm as people rushed out of their rooms and ran to Naruto's room where the screaming was coming from.

'Naruto!' shouted a very worried Sakura. 'What happened' she saw Naruto was covering her face with her hands and crying she turned to all her other dorm mates and Said. 'It's ok all of you go back to bed please I'll handle this' they all did as told but were still looking worried.

'Naruto please tell me what happened' she asked placing her hand on the frightened girls back and saw how she flinched. 'Did you have a nightmare?'

'No it was real' she sobbed. 'Something it took my eyes it hurts helps me' she cried.

'Naruto you're not making sense let me look just move your hand and open your eyes ok' she said in a reassuring voice. Once Naruto felt comfortable enough she removed her hands and looked at Sakura surprised she could see at all. 'See I told you bad dream your eyes are fine and still there, all thought they do look a bit red but that's probably from the crying you did' she smiled.

'But how I was in the showers and passed out after it took my eye how did I get back to bed?'

'Maybe you forgot you came into bed. Now please sleep you'll feel better in the morning' she smiled ruffling her hair and left the room.

Naruto glanced at her clock it was 3am. '_There's no way I'm getting back to sleep' _she thought laying down and calming herself down a few moments later falling asleep.

Not noticing the dark figure that stood in the corner of her room walking toward her placing a hand on her cheek and gently creasing it. Once again tears began to pour from her eyes as she whispered. 'Sasuke' the figure smirked wiping her tears and left.

Naruto had woken up around noon later that day she was glad it was Saturday because she felt like doing nothing today. Sitting up in her bed she looked around her room feeling something different but couldn't tell what it was.

Changing out of her pjs and in to a black t-shirt and black jeans she was not feeling happy to wear orange today. She left for the bathroom washing her face and drying it with a towel she was afraid to look in the mirror so she did not.

Walking out she made her way for food feeling her stomach growl with hunger.

Sitting down while eating a bowl of cereal (A/N. Coco pops in case you wanted to know) she was thinking about last night and how things did not add up. She was sure she never went back to her room but when she woke up she was there. People who walked passed her were giving her weird looks. '_I must have screamed pretty loud when I woke up'._

'Good morning Naruto' came a very fake voice and Naruto knew who it was.

'Sai how can I help you this morning' she smiled. 'So you can fuck off' she rolled her eyes looking at her empty bowl.

'No needs to be so mean Naru I was just wondering what had happened to make you scream so loud. My room is pretty far from yours and I still heard it. What did someone try to touch you who tell me' he smiled a fake smile.

'I swear get out of my face now before I punch you and no nothing like that happened' she spat getting annoyed.

'Then what...'

'Sai move now' he stood there and she stood and went to punch him in the face when her fist was stopped again but by the last person she had expected. 'Sasu'

'We need to talk privately come on' without waiting for an answer he dragged her off. Sai stood there and his fake smile slipped as he watched the two leave.

Sasuke dragged Naruto outside away from prying eyes, pushing her back against the wall and roughly kissing her. Naruto was taken aback by his action but kissed back he began nibbling on her lip begging for entrance and she gave in parting her lips ever so slightly too only have him plunge in.

They stayed that way for a while then parted when Naruto's lungs burned for air.

Sasuke moved his head back and looked into her eyes and she looked back at him, then she slapped him. 'I deserved that' he said and received another. 'And that one too' he was slapped again. 'I think that's enough' she went to slap him again but he held her wrist. 'Slapping me won't do anything' he smirked his cheeks slightly red from being hit.

'You fucking bastard you've been gone for two years and you think you can do what you want and everything will be fine' she spat not looking him in the eye.

'But your glad I'm back and you didn't fight when I kissed you' he licked his lips.

'Teme' she blushed. 'Yes I am glad but... why did you leave without saying a word'

She finally looked him in the eyes and noticed he looked the same as ever no changes. Still those cold black eyes filled with hate, the same raven hair in the same odd ducks butt shape, style in clothing pretty much the same all black jeans and t-shirt with a leather coat on top. '_How the hell is he able to breathe in all of that is so damm hot, but more importantly he looks like he did before he left nothing's changed in him he looks like time froze or something. No that's not possible is it?' _she asked herself.

'Uto... Naruto' she snapped out of her daze and looked at the black eyes.

'What' she snapped back.

'The girls told me you were screaming last night what happened?' he asked.

'Don't change the subject I asked why you left now tell me' she ordered.

'Hn. I can't but you will learn soon enough now tell me why you were screaming'

'None of your business now move I need to get back' the blonde tried to push away but was forced back to the wall.

'Naruto you know I don't like my questions not answered'

'I couldn't give two fucks move!' she was losing her patience.

'Naruto is that you shouting'

'_Oh thank god it's Kiba he can help' _she thought.

'Sasuke what are you doing here?' the brunet asked. 'Are you ok Naruto?'

'Yeah let's go the others are probably looking for me' she walked away and headed for the entrance. Kiba gave one last look at the raven and walked off as well.

Naruto was in her room lying on her bed thinking about the past day's events. She felt childish for being scared of such stupid things.

'Mm' Naruto's head shot up and looked around her room. 'Mi' there it was again looking she saw nothing then it hit her there was one corner of her room that was nothing but a shadow no matter how bright the room was that place was dark. 'Mine!' shouted a voice making Naruto shake with fear.

'_Please god no please make it go away' _she chanted in her head the dark corner began to move and a body came out.

'Mine' it said. Naruto saw that it was the same thing from last night and it still has no eyes but it looked like fresh blood was pouring from its face. 'There mine' moving closer to Naruto bringing its hand to her eye Naruto closed them but opened them when she felt the hand crease her cheek. 'Why did they take them from me?' it asked.

'Take what?' Naruto was scared and tears began to pour from her eyes.

As Naruto cried so did it tears mixing with the blood on its face. 'My eyes I loved them ever so much but they took them' it spoke sadness filled its voice. 'I loved him but he never loved me. As punishment he took my eyes so I could never see again'

'_What is it talking about who?' _Naruto was getting more questions than answers.

It moved it's hands down to her arms its nails digging into her flesh little drops of blood pouring out. Naruto let out a small scream from the pain in her arms. '_What do I do?' _her mind was working at 100mph thinking of what to do.

It removed its fingers from her arms and began licking the little bits of blood. 'You taste the same as me here try some' she placed a finger toward Naruto's mouth but she refused to open, using another nail to make a small cut in her neck Naruto gasped at the pain opening her mouth to have the finger pushed in.

Blood, blood was in her mouth she felt as if she were going to be sick and the finger in her mouth just moved further back almost making her gag. The finger was removed and Naruto looked up at it, it was grinning happy of its actions.

'You see that what you taste like now try me' wiping a finger across its own bloody face then re-entering the finger into Naruto's mouth not having a chance to close it. 'It's nice, is it not?' it was grinning once more.

'_Please someone help me' _Naruto pleaded hoping anyone would just walk in. But no one did.

Naruto could feel it cutting her neck deeper blood began to pour out but just as it did, the thing began sucking on hit. 'Blood all I ever wanted was your blood and to make you suffer you were the reason for my death' it spoke.

Pulling it finger out of her mouth it began cutting her neck in more places. 'Please stop' Naruto cried.

'That's what I said to them I told them to stop but they didn't and then I died just like you will soon' with those words Naruto fell to her knees not being able to breathe. It also got to its knees and stared into Naruto's eyes. 'Stay with me and help me get my revenge on them and I might think about letting you live or I could keep you as a pet' moving its face closer.

Their lips inches apart and it moved closer till their lips touched at that moment Naruto fought back pushing back but this thing was stronger over powering her and sliding its wretched tongue inside. 'Please Naruto stay with me' it moved back. 'Stay and we can hurt him together. Help me hurt him for the way he hurt me' moving its self once more to capture Naruto's lips.

And it did pressing her back against the wall Naruto was breathless and her eyes were closing. 'Sleep Naruto you must rest tomorrow will be a bad day for you' Naruto had passed out and hit the floor the thing just sat there stroking her hair.

The door burst open and a very angry raven was stood there looking at both one laying on the floor the other stroking her hair.

'Naruto' the raven said.

And the thing looked up. 'It's been a while Sasuke' it smiled lifting Naruto's head to rest on its lap. 'I was just playing with my new pet' she smiled evilly. 'You want to join us' it said.

'Get away from her' he growled.

'Uh-huh stay back Sasuke or she might get hurt' grazing her fingers over her neck and chest making small cuts then lifting her fingers to lick the blood of.

'What do you want?' he spat venomously.

'I just wanted to play with my new toy' it said once again stroking Naruto's hair. 'She has kept me happy for now and I don't think I will get bored of her but if you tell her anything about...' she dug her sharp nails into Naruto's stomach causing her to wince in pain and struggle but this only caused the nails to dig deeper.

'Fine I won't just stop please' he begged.

'Huh so predicable Uchiha' she smirked.

'Why are you still holding Naruto's face as your own cant you show her your true face'

'Yes I guess I could but this way is much more fun' her eyes momentarily reappeared in her sockets and they were red mixed with blue and a bit of green. 'Goodbye Sasuke I'll see you soon'

She vanished and there was the sound of a thump and someone groaning in pain. 'Naruto' he rushed over to her, because her head was on its lap after she vanished Naruto's head hit the floor hard. 'Shit I thought I had more time now that, that thing is here I have to finish this quick' he picked up Naruto bridal style and placed her on the bed.

He moved his hands over her body healing all her cuts and wiping away the blood. The tears in her t-shirt were still there but at least she was no longer bleeding. 'This is bad she's too fragile in this new life her mind can only take so much mental damage'

He was stroking her cheek and noticed she was crying again. 'Naruto I'm so sorry you have to live through this again' he sat by her side all night.

'Sir we have a bug'

'Get rid of it'

'We can't'

'What' the voice was filled with venom.

'Please sir forgive me but... this bug is an old one and used to be a spy of ours till it was killed and now it's a reanimation and we have no clue on the caster to stop it'

'I have a pretty good idea of who it is but his location is unknown to me. Search every corner of the world and find...'

I feel like ending this on a cliff hanger cause I'm evil.

Naru: wtf was that did I just do that to myself

Me: no its not you it is a thing that hates you Naru-chan

Naru: why do you keep calling it, it

Me: cause it's an it I'm not saying anymore you need to read to find out more *smirking evilly*

Sasu: I don't like that smirk

It: come here Naruto and give me my eyes *it pops out from behind Naruto and Naruto screams*

Me: they can deal with each other now please tell me what you think even if everyone hates it I will still write more so see you next time

Naru: WHAAAA! Help me Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 2

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Naruto 18

Sasuke 19

Karin 19

Itachi 23

Pein 27

Kisame 26

Orochimaru 50

All of rookie 9 18

Team Gai 19

Madara 566

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft heated, and mentions of Yuri. Also very bad language from this chapter on.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

'Find the snake and destroy him I will not have him interfere once more'

'Yes sir' with a poof of smoke he vanished.

'Naruto soon you shall be in my arms once more my love all I need is for my spy to do their job'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto woke up that morning feeling very tired and sick, also very scared. Images of last night flashed before her eyes and fresh tears rolled down her face. Bringing her knees to her face and covering her face with her hands.

Knock, knock. 'Naruto are you ok?' it was Sakura.

'Sa-ku-ra hel-p me' she cried.

'Oh my God, Naruto what happened to you' she barged in seeing Naruto in a fatal position trying to protect herself.

'The-re was some-thing he-re and, and it' she cried more.

'Naruto what are you saying did someone attack you?' she was worried she had never seen Naruto like this before. Naruto merely nodded. 'Can I have a look where?'

Naruto nodded once more releasing her legs and showing the various tears in her shirt all outlined with blood and dried blood on her arms as well. 'Naruto what the hell is this. You have no wounds but all this blood it's like once you were cut your wounds magically healed themselves'

'I, I don't kn-ow. Plea-se help me. I'm scar-ed'

Sakura pulled her into a reassuring hug and was rubbing circles on her back trying to get her to relax as she did she whispered reassuring words into her ear. 'It's ok Naru you have no need to be scared we will talk to the security in this place and get help ok'

Naruto nodded once again and let herself relax even more in her friend's arms. 'I heard Sasuke is back'

Naruto's face turned red. 'So' her tears stopped.

'What do you mean so have you two caught up yet?'

'No he didn't tell me anything, he just... acted like his usual perverted self' she blushed even more.

'Ohh so then there's nothing new. Come one let's get you out you look like you could use some fresh air' Naruto nodded and Sakura helped her get dressed.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Outside Naruto was sat on the grass and Sakura beside her. The warm sunshine was shining down on her naturally tanned body and she was soaking in as much of it as possible.

All of a sudden cold wind hit her, her eyes were closed but when she opened them the sky was dark and Sakura was stood in a ready to jump position. 'Uto... Naruto snap out of it'

She shook her head. 'What's going on?' she asked but when she looked forward she saw Karin and behind her was a group of 5 guys. 'What the hell do you want?' she tried to keep her voice calm but it wasn't easy bits of venom mixed with her voice and she wasn't sure where it was all coming from.

'Oh Naru-chan me and my friends came to have some fun, could you and the forehead help me pleasure these fine men' she laughed her red eyes glowing as if they were filled with blood.

'Karin you better fuck off before I lose my temper!' she half shouted.

'Now, now Naruto no need to be so mean' the next thing Naruto knew she was pinned to the ground with two of the guys holding her down by her arms, she could see that Sakura was in the same position.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing get the fuck off me!' this time her voice was nothing but venom.

'I don't think so they're going to hold you down and make you watch as we have our fun with forehead over here' pointing to Sakura.

'**Touch her **and I swear to you **it will be the last thing **you ever **do' **she was angry and she could feel her body shake with the amount of anger and hatred she was feeling toward Karin.

'_Now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while' _she laughed in her mind. 'Show me your anger Naruto. Show. It. To. Me' she laughed.

'Ahhhhh!' Naruto heard Sakura scream as her light pink dress was torn off, revelling her body to the man in front of her he was laughing like a mad man as he begun to grab Sakura's breasts and squeeze them.

Naruto's body was shaking really bad that the men holding her were shaking with her.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' a scream tore from Naruto's throat as a red substance indulged her entire body. Screaming then came from the men holding her as their hands and arms begun to burn and they released their hold on her.

All the men's faces including Sakura's face were in complete shock as the red substance covered her entire body, her once beautiful calm blue eyes were now red as blood and a black slit ran through them, her nails and teeth grew as she begun to growl and the people she felt where her enemies.

'She's a monster let's get the fuck out of here' one of the men shouted as he made a move to run his head was sliced off his shoulders and blood squirted everywhere. Naruto's right hand was covered in blood as she had used it for beheading him. Her clothes were also covered in blood and his lifeless body fell to the ground his legs twitching.

'_That thing there's no way that's the Naruto I know sure she can be dangerous when fighting but not like this she would never take a life she can hardly stand the sight of blood without passing out' _Sakura thought franticly in her head. 'Naruto stop this!' she shouted but was ignored.

Naruto had looked over to her for a moment and noticed she was only wearing her underwear everything else was torn off. This only made her angrier with a flash she was in front of Sakura and she took off her orange jacket and wrapped it around her body covering her exposed body.

Another growl tore from her throat as she charged for the other men. Mercilessly she tore each one limb from limb till there was only Karin left. Naruto was expecting to see her scared but she was smirking, the bitch was smirking. 'What the hell **are you smirking about!' **she growled.

'It's just that seeing you like this only turns me on more Na-ru-to' she laughed like a maniac and within seconds was stood in front of Naruto. She stuck her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it on Naruto's head.

Naruto begun to feel weak and the red substance was evaporating and she fell to her knees painting heavily. 'There, there Naruto you seem tired let me help you' she lifted her up bridal style and looked over to the shaking Sakura. 'Don't worry Sakura I'll take good care of her this monster won't bother you anymore' and with that she vanished leaving a stunned Sakura there.

'Sakura!' it was Sasuke's voice. 'What the hell happened? Where the fuck is Naruto?'

'Naruto is... is gone'

'Gone, gone where talk!' he was mad and worried.

'Karin and these men' pointing to the torn body parts around her. 'Tried to rape me and Naruto' she cried silently.

'I'm going to take you to your dorm please get cleaned up and destroy these clothes if anyone asks you have no idea where Naruto is understood?' she nodded and was lifted up.

Sasuke had left Sakura in her room and was now outside burning the area where the fight had occurred ridding the area of any evidence to a fight. 'Naruto I swear this time will be different you will not suffer I swear it'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Light blue peered into dark. Nothing could be seen in the darkness of the place she was currently in.

Trying to move was impossible, she felt as if she was on the floor but something cold and metal was keeping her in place allowing no movement what so ever. 'What the fuck happened to me?' she wanted to rub her temples she could feel a migraine coming on.

'Sleep well' an amused voice spoke. Naruto tried to focus on the voice but had no chance the whole world was spinning she knew the voice but at the same time she didn't. 'What's the matter don't recognise this voice, well while with you at that university I had to change my voice or you would have known who I was. So I changed it but now I'm thinking there was no point as always being a blonde was no good for you'

'Karin?' eyes franticly searching the darkness. 'What the fuck is this?'

'What's the matter you aren't happy with it?' she smiled an evil smile. 'Shame I thought you would. This is my home for now I have a few bugs to take care of and then after that I will be free to live for entirety' she laughed like a mad woman.

'What bugs? Have you lost your mind what is this?' Naruto was still on the floor and her back was aching, she felt a sudden weight on her and tried to push it off. 'Get off me!'

'Why do you not like me on you? In your past life you were so quiet I could do whatever I wanted and you wouldn't make a sound and just let me. Looks like in this life you came out with some balls' she laughed.

'Past lives what are you on about? Get off!' Naruto tried to struggle but it was hopeless. Karin leaned in bringing her face closer and closer till only inches apart. 'What are you...' her words were cut off as she was force fully cut off with a pair of lips on hers.

Karin was nibbling on her lip and trying to force her way in, but after having this fight with Sasuke several times she was able to hold her mouth closed.

Karin noticed she was getting nowhere the blonde had not lost her fighting spirit, so she lowered her hands to Naruto's hips and began to pull at her black jeans. Naruto could feel her hands and a blush crept to her face she could feel the hands slide inside her jeans and into her underwear the fingers started to enter her womanly parts.

As he first finger slid in she gasped and Karin plunged her tongue inside her mouth. Moving her hands in and out of Naruto faster and harder, pulling her mouth apart from Naruto and hearing her moan gave her great pleasure. 'Ohh Naruto you slut your enjoying this aren't you' she purred into her burning ears.

'G-et aw-ay from m-e' she breathed between uncontrollable moans soon Karin had shoved four fingers inside her moving faster and harder each time. As she did Naruto could feel something inside of her growling and soon she reached her limit. 'Ahhhhh!' she felt her body flinch as fluid came out of her including Karin's fingers.

'Such a naughty girl just how I like you' she pulled her hands out of her jeans bringing it to her face. 'Umm you smell and taste so good' she moaned shoving the fingers into her mouth. She stood up off Naruto and looked down at her. 'You know you look so adorable like that' a light blush on her cheeks, her blue eyes half lid and her mouth hung open.

Karin bent down and stroked her whiskered cheek as Naruto fell into unconsciousness. 'Don't worry Naruto you can stay with me forever I loved him but he never loved me back so if I couldn't have him I promised myself I would get you. I did a few times but they just took you away from me'

She looked down at the sleeping body beneath her and drops of blood dripped on her face. 'Ah shit not again!' in anger wiping her own face to see blood pouring from her eyes. 'No this isn't supposed to happen it's too soon. Sleep Naruto I'm not done with you yet' she stood and hurriedly left.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Please tell me what you think I love any kind of feedback good or bad if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.

Next chapter will come out soon till the bye, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 3

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft hearted and very bad language. Also contains Yuri.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha a black aura surrounding his body and every person walking past was doing their best to avoid him. 'Sasuke' a voice called and he followed he knew who it was.

The voice had led him into a dark alley way. 'Brother show yourself' he commanded.

'Sasuke impatient as always. So did you find her?' a tall man emerged from the shadows, he had long raven hair tied up behind him, and black eyes matching his hair. Pale skin that made his facial features stand out. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds stitched on.

'I did but that bitch Karin took her from me' he spat.

'How? Why hadn't you taken her the moment you found her?'

'Itachi you think she will just come with me, and by the time I had found her Karin had messed with her head pretty bad, she also threatened to kill her if I tried anything'

'I see, but still what do we do now?'

'She has a tracking chip in arm from 2 years ago it should still be working so it shouldn't take long to find her'

'Good let's begin our search before Karin does something to mess up her mind more'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

'Orochimaru-Sama please help me' she begged looking into golden snake like eyes bowing her head once more.

'Fine do you have the girl in close range?'

'Yes sir I do'

'Good now don't move this will hurt'

'Yes I know' he lifted his arm and a white snake shot out of his arm. This was no ordinary snake it had two heads one of them attached its self to Karin's neck and the other went out of the door. It came up in the room Naruto was in, she was still unconscious and it bit into her neck.

'Ahh' Naruto hissed feeling pain also feeling as if she were being drained, her skin paled and body began to shake, sweat forming on her body and she tried to move herself but she was still bound.

On the other head of the snake Karin's body was regaining energy and she felt better that ever colour returning to her skin, she could feel power, Naruto's power running throughout her body and she moaned in pleasure. One the transference was complete the snakes released their hold and retreated back to the man's arms disappearing.

'Thank you my lord that was the best transference ever' she laughed her body still feeling pleasure from Naruto's power she wanted to go back and have some more fun with her.

'That's because this time we don't have to hide and be quick about it I gave you enough so you won't need it for a while'

'Thank you once again now then I'll be taking my leave I have a guest who needs attending to' she smiled and left.

In the room Naruto was in she had woken up feeling herself being lifted and softly placed on to what felt like a bed. Opening her eyes to see Karin was once again atop of her.

Before she could protest snakes came out of nowhere and tied her arms to the bedpost. 'Karin you sick bitch what is wrong with you!' she half shouted for some reason she felt very drained.

'Me' she pointed innocently at herself. 'It's not me but you; you were laying there begging for me to take you. The way you make me crazy with the amount of power you have its enough to make me want you even more than I already do. I want to hear you scream my name as I pleasure you'

She once again made her way down for that special place between Naruto's legs that would make her scream in pleasure. 'No stop it get off!' feeling a surge of energy she tried her best to push the other off her but it was no use. 'Kami why are you so heavy'

She was answered with a slap on the face. 'Don't call me fat me being like this is your entire fault!'

'What is? I have no idea what's going on' Naruto replied feeling anger build up inside her body also a lot of confusion.

'You still don't remember do you?' she looked Naruto in the eyes but was replied with nothing. 'Fine this should help you' she crashed her lips with naruto's once more. Naruto was about to protest when white lights flashed before her eyes.

Flash back:

'Sasuke-sama here is your drink' a maid walked up to the man and offered his drink.

'Thank you Naruto but I've been waiting a while so you know what that means' he smirked.

'I'm sorry please forgive me but the other guests wanted refreshments and I...'

She was pulled into the older man's lap and held close. 'Naruto this drink smells stale you know I like my blood fresh, and since I had to wait I don't think my uncle would mind if I drank from you' pulling at the collar of her dress and exposing her neck his fangs extended as he sunk them in her tanned neck.

'Ahhh' she moaned, she would never admit it but she loved it when she was touched by Sasuke and when he drank from her she felt as if she were in heaven. 'Sasuke-sama please I have to get back... Ahh or else I'll be in trouble' she moaned.

He released her neck and lapped up the blood pouring out closing the holes he had made till they were only tiny marks. 'Fine but I expect to see you at my room tonight'

'Yes Sasuke-sama' she got up and left to only be grabbed and pulled into a corner.

'Filthy slut how dare you touch Sasuke-sama let alone let him drink from you. What did I tell you about staying away from him' an older looking Karin wearing a blood red ball gown growled.

'I'm sorry but he asked and I can't say no or else'

'I'll make sure he never touches you again I'm sure you already know how much his uncle hates when other's touch you he'll make sure Sasuke stays away from you' he hissed. Cupping Naruto's face and bringing it closer to her own she licked her whiskered cheeks. 'Don't forget it Naruto stay away from him' she laughed then vanished.

'_She can't he will kill him she thinks he won't but he will. I must get him out of here now'_

She was about to turn and leave when she felt a presence, she instantly bowed her head. 'God looks like you haven't forgotten your manners to your master' the man smirked.

'Good evening master are you enjoying yourself? Would you like any refreshments?' she asked in a calm tone she had been here long enough to know that she had to keep calm or else he would know something is wrong.

'I would love to drink from you but after your cleaned you have been touched too much and I can tell you let someone drink from you' he growled lifting her head up to look in his blood red eyes. 'Tell me who and I will slaughter them'

She look at his face fear evident in her own eyes his long raven hair fell behind him with two bangs at the front. 'Madara master please forgive Sasuke-sama I had made him wait an...'

'Silence I have told you no one is o touch you but me' he pushed her up against the wall. 'You will have t be punished and this time even that fox's power won't be able to heal you then you will know what it means to go against me my love' he was gone and Naruto fell to her knees.

'No' she breathed. 'Sasuke' she ran. 'Sasuke' she pushed pass everyone and there she found him outside away from eyes as they charged at each other with the intent to kill the other. 'Sasuke!' she screamed as he was thrown and smashed through 3 solid trees.

'Naruto get out of here now!' he shouted at her but she didn't listen to him instead she helped him up. 'Naruto get out of here' he growled.

'No I won't leave you I'll die if it means you will be safe' she stood in front of him as Madara charged forward. 'Because I love you Sasuke' a hand came crashing through her heart.

'Naruto you idiot what did you do!' a very angry Madara shouted he had not expected the love of his life to save a man that had touched her ending her own life. 'No you won't die I'll bring you back' grabbing her body and jumping further away into the forest.

Sasuke was frozen not moving the words that Naruto had said to him... the words he has waited to hear for years finally said as she gave her life away for him. 'No I won't let it end like this I won't' he stood and chased after Madara.

In the distance Karin was stood watching all the events she had loved the way Naruto was killed but hated the fact that he ran after her dead body. Karin would make sure the body stays dead.

Madara was stood in a clearing of the forest chanting words and performing hand signs and then. 'Reabirthing jutsu' he placed his hand on her stomach and seals began to appear. 'There' he said. 'You will have to wait a bit but you will be reborn and I shall have you once more'

Once Sasuke had reached there he knew what was going on Naruto would be reborn but this type of jutsu had one side affect, meaning that this was not a onetime thing every time Naruto would die a few years later she would be born once more on the same day she was originally born. 'October 10th I'll have to wait till then, and till then Naruto be at peace' a small smile graced his lips as he fled.

'Fuck I'm too late he's already done it, but I have plenty of time t find her and kill her off again and again just to keep Sasuke for herself.

Flash back end:

Karin pulled away from a painting Naruto a string of saliva connecting them slowly disappearing. 'When was that?'

'1000 years ago you were still very young the first time you died I think you were only 16' she purred. 'Want to know more?'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Please tell me what you think would love to know.

See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 4

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft hearted and very bad language. Also contains Yuri.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

'Yes' Naruto said as Karin once again kissed her and images flashed before her eyes once more.

Flash back year 1025:

An 8 year old Naruto was running through the streets on a cold dark night. 'Someone help me please!' she screamed but no doors opened, and no lights came on, not a single person came to help the poor child as she was running in knee high snow.

'Naruto get back here now' a voice commanded and the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Tripping in the cold snow she felt a body atop of hers. 'No stay away from me!' little hands flew up to protect herself from her predator.

'Naruto stop I don't want to hurt you we have to get out of here fast' he picked the small child up bridal style but she began to squirm and try to break free of his grip. 'Naruto stop we have to leave now'

'No let go of me I don't know who you are put me down!' she shouted even louder. She had almost slipped from his grip so he threw her over his shoulder. 'Put me down!' she was punching his back.

'Sasuke get back here now!' a voice boomed.

'Fuck' he cursed, as he ran at unimaginable speeds while little Naruto was still hitting his back. 'Naruto would you cut that out we have to get out of here'

'Why?'

'Cause I won't lose you again' he whispered and Naruto was silent she had nothing to say she didn't understand what was happening. Soon Sasuke had tripped as he was hit on the back by something solid.

Naruto went flying and rolled on the ground hitting her head along the process she laid still in the snow, Sasuke could smell the blood and rushed over to her body her eyes were half lid and her tiny body began to shake. 'Sasuke I'm sorry'

'Naruto I'm the one who should be sorry I was too late I promise next time I won't fail you'

'Till then my love' once again he had lost her and once again he had to flee as Madara chased him.

From afar Karin walked over to the body of little Naruto and she crouched next to her. 'Sorry but not this time or the next I will make sure you fail at being with him'

Flash back end year 2014:

'But why?' Naruto asked and Karin smirked.

'That was only the first time you were reborn, sometimes you would live well past the age of 50 and they would still chase after you or other times you were only a few days old and they would fight. It was mostly their fault you died so many times some mine and others weren't so pleasant'

'What do you mean?'

'It's simple the way this world works you either died in a car accident or you were raped by some drunk men looking for a good time left to die. You should know a few times you even took your own life'

Naruto's mouth swung open. 'What I would never'

'But you did living with an abusive family being sent to a mental hospital and then killing yourself'

'No'

'Yes. Let me show you one of my favourite memories it's also of how I ended up looking like that thing'

Flash back year 1897:

'Sasuke' a very angry Karin spoke.

'What?' he spat.

'I want you to stop this. Stop chasing after that little whore...'

Her words were cut off by Sasuke's hand around her neck. 'Don't you dare talk about Naruto like that' he spat throwing her to the ground and running off in the direction he had last seen his love.

'It that's how it's going to be Sasuke then I won't let you have her I'll make her love and worship me and she'll never look at you again' she followed after him.

Sasuke had found Naruto she was wearing an old English style light orange day dress with an umbrella over her head. She seemed older than the last time he had found her around the age of 18. But what he noticed was a man a little older than her had his arm wrapped around her waist.

He looked a lot like Sasuke short black hair and black eyes, he also had pale skin. 'Sir Sai today is such a lovely day is it not' Sasuke had almost burst out laughing at her English accent.

'Why yea malady it is but it would be even better if we're not around so many people so I could have you all to myself' he pulled her closer.

'Sir control yourself and nothing like that until after we're wed' she spoke hitting his fingers with a fan she carried in her hand.

'Of course now then shall we go to the gardens I bet all the flours are in bloom?'

'I would love to' they both walked off as Sasuke followed close by. For a few moments they were out of sight and then Sasuke heard Naruto scream. Rushing over as fast as he could he could see that the man Sai had his head ripped off and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forests Naruto was backed up against a tree and she had her hands pinned to her sides and some strange woman was sucking on her neck. 'Stop this at... Ahh once who do... Ahhh think you are' she said between moans.

'Why should I stop when you are loving this so much ey Naruto'

'How do you... Ahh know me?'

'I've known you for a while now and what I'm sure of is that you will be mine and no one else's'

'Get away from me witch' she struggled.

'Karin step back now'

'Sasuke don't come any closer or I'll ring her neck' pulling a blade from her pocket she slid it across her neck slightly.

'Ahhhhhh' Naruto cried in pain as warm blood dripped from her neck Karin just stared at her and began to lap up the blood.

While Karin was distracted Sasuke had grabbed her arm and threw her. She hit her back on a tree and fell forward. 'Hahaha at least I got to do enough damage and that fox can't help her he's still sleeping you'll have to try again Sasuke but next time she will be mine'

Sasuke jumped on top of her. 'You will do no such thing I will make sure you die here and now' he spat. 'You will never see the light of day again' on cue he dug his fingers into her eyes and gouging them out and she screamed in pain. Once done with her eyes he ripped her heart out and burnet it with black flames so she could never comeback.

He looked over to Naruto and walked over to her stroking her cheek. 'I'm so sorry this is all my fault I hope I get to meet you again soon my love' kissing her forehead and leaving.

End flashback 2014:

'That's when I decided you would be mine but it's also the day I died'

'Then how are you here?'

'Orochimaru-sama found me and using the energy stored in your dead body brought me back but it was an incomplete process I need energy from you every now and then'

'Is that why I felt tired before?'

'Yes it is. Now then let's have some fun Naruto before Sasuke gets here' she smirked moving closer to Naruto who only struggled.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Hope you enjoyed tell me what you think.

Next chap soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 4

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft hearted and very bad language. Also contains Yuri.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto continued to struggle as Karin toyed with her body causing her unwanted pleasure. 'Mmm Naruto your body feel so good and right and it's all just for me' she purred. She had her hands inside Naruto's womanly parts playing with her.

'N-no stop!' Naruto shouted feeling helpless while Karin just ignored her. Karin moved her fingers deeper; she had gotton off Naruto and was now sitting between her legs, she had four fingers moving in and out of Naruto.

'Why tell me to stop when your loving this' she laughed and Naruto moaned.

'_Please someone anyone make it stop' _she begged.

A white light flashed before her eyes and Naruto was blind to everything she could no longer feel Karin's hands inside her. There was nothing but white.

She was floating in the whiteness then she began to fall red and black was all she could see now and a voice. '**Come to me kit and I will help you' **the voice was filled with menace but her body just followed it till soon her entire body was covered in red.

It was a mix between blood and light, covering her body like a blanket. '**Don't worry child in my hands you will be safe' **the voice was sincere. '**And all those who dare to harm you will suffer' **the menacing voice was back.

Being pulled back to reality as her body hit orgasm, she could still hear Karin laughing removing her hands from her body. 'Enjoy that so much did we?'

Beautiful blue shot to blood red. '**Get away from **me you **monster!' **the voice that came from Naruto's mouth boomed.

'Kyuubi your awake at last, and you sound grumpy' she pouted. 'Wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Looks like a thousand years of sleep can really slow your body down and put you in a foul mood' she laughed.

'**What have you been doing to her? She's a mess. All those years of tormenting her have you not had enough' **the voice spat.

'No I will not stop till she begs for me and only me. Sasuke will regret the day he chose her over me'

'And you will regret the day you ever laid a finger on my love' a voice spoke causing Karin to freeze, she had not heard that voice in over 356 years.

'Ma...Madara-sa...sama' she stuttered, in the blink of an eye she was thrown off of Naruto and across the room.

'My dear sweet Naruto it's been a while has it not' speaking in a calm and gentle voice his body looming over hers stroking her cheek. 'How I've missed the warmth of your skin'

'**Get away from her you filth!' **Kyuubi growled loudly.

'Kyuubi nice to see your awake but if you could leave now I would love to speak with my darling Naruto, and I'm sure she has missed me as much as I have'

'**Believe me she has not' **he spat.

'Oh I think your wrong. Karin bring me a seal paper'

'Yes Madara-sama' she handed him a small piece of paper and he took it from her and placed across Naruto's head.

'It was nice seeing you again Kyu good bye' he watched as the anger from her face faded and was replaced with confusion, the red in her eyes quickly fading out and changing to blue. 'My those eyes of yours still shine so bright even after all this time. Hello Naruto it's been a while I've missed you'

'N-no stay ba-ck' she shook her head from side to side.

'I knew I would find you, and this time I do not plan on losing you to anyone' he growled then snapped his fingers and the snakes bounding her arms began to burn in black flames. 'My spy has done a good job of looking after you, just what I would expect now she is free'

'S-she wh-who was it?'

'You want to know?' Naruto nodded but she would not look him in the eye, she was rubbing her pained wrists. 'She was...'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Flash back 2006:

'Hey there your new here aren't you I'm Haruno Sakura'

'Hey there my names Tenten'

'I'm Yamanaka Ino'

'Hello I-I'm H-Hyuga H-Hinata'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto it's very nice to meet you all. How long have you all been at this school?'

'Well we've been here since the beginning of the year' the girl named Sakura spoke. 'But you and Hinata are new. Hinata just started last week'

'Oh so I'm not the only one who will be lost then' Naruto laughed and Hinata blushed.

'Well we all better get to class then Naruto are you in any of our lessons?' Tenten asked.

'I don't know this is my schedule'

'L-let me h-have a look' Hinata said. 'L-looks like we b-both have the s-same s-schedule' Hinata smiled.

'Oh that's good then I can just stay with you then and I won't get lost, but knowing me I probably will' she laughed sheepishly and starched the back of her head'

'I-its fine I-I will h-help you'

'What are we waiting for let's go!' Naruto shouted enthusiastically and grabbed Hinata by the arm and began to walk off straight ahead, but the stopped. 'Say Hinata-chan which way is it to the first lesson?' she laughed.

'I-it's the o-other way' Hinata pointed and all the other girls sweatdroped.

'Ok off we go' Naruto cheered and walked the other way.

A few years later all the girls had gone to the same high school and Naruto and Hinata and Naruto were sitting at a table, it was their last year and Naruto was dating this boy who she loved very much but he had just taken off and left and ever said a word to her.

Naruto cried as Hinata sat by her side trying to sooth her. 'It's ok Naruto I'm sure he'll be back sometime and tell you what's going on'

Naruto tears slowly stopped and she pulled a smile. 'Your right he'll be back and the moment he is I'm gonna punch him in his face as much as I can' she cheered. 'Thanks Hinata-chan you always know how to cheer me up and that's why you're my best friend' she hugged the girl, as she did Hinata cried. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'It's nothing really I'm just happy' she wiped her tears and the two smiled at each other.

Flashback end year 2014:

'... your darling little best friend Hinata-chan' Naruto's eyes were wide in shock she could not believe the one person she had trusted the most had stabbed her in the back.

'You-you're lying Hinata wou-would never' tears began to build in her eyes.

'Ohh but she did of course she had no choice, it was either play nice with you or her entire family would die' he grinned.

Hearing that Naruto felt anger but not at her friend but at this man. '_How could he do such a thing? How can he be so heartless? I do not understand why am I so special that others need to get hurt' _'You're a monster!' she shouted.

'Why thank you' he smirked and lifted her bridal style.

'What the fuck let me go!' Naruto squirmed as he just tightened his grip.

'You better hold on were going to be moving fast' and they were gone.

Karin stood there anger filing her body. 'Why? Whenever I get something I want someone else has to take it from me. I will get her back and this time I will make sure she is never reborn again'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Hello new chapter hope you like.

Naru: why the fuck is I being molested by Karin

Me: cause its funny now sit and keep quiet


	6. Chapter 6

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 6

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

Sorry this chapter took some time my laptop was taken away from me cause of my annoying little sister but I have it back now so for anyone who reads this enjoy

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft hearted and very bad language. Also contains Yuri.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

One minute Naruto was in a dark damp lit cave next in an open field in the arms of some man who she knows, but at the same time she has no idea who the hell he is. The sun is bright up in the sky and Naruto begins to wonder how long she has been gone.

As she begins to get lost in thought she had not noticed that she had been placed down. 'Uto... Naruto I have a surprise for you'

'What?' Naruto had just snapped from her daze and was looking around. Her jaw dropped open. Surrounding her was a massive open field with a lake in the middle.

The area was a beautiful green covering everything and orange lily's blooming all over. The colour of the water matched the blue of Naruto's eyes and as the sun's rays reflected off the surface it seemed to sparkle. 'What is this place?'

'This is where I first found you'

Flash back year 1004:

Madara's pov:

It had been a while since I had left my castle but I'm beginning to grow bored from staying inside so I had decided to venture out. I had no idea where I was going but I could feel something pulling at me, telling me to follow it.

So I did. I was amazed at what I had found luscious greens and the beauty of the water, but what had really caught my attention was the small child in the middle of it all. From what I could see it was a girl in a bright orange kimono dancing round.

As I moved closer her features became clearer to me. Sun kissed blonde hair; I have never seen anything like it. Blue eyes: that put the great oceans to shame. Skin the colour of caramel not a single line or starch, except on her cheeks they seem to be whiskers. 'Whiskers' I thought out loud and the girl stopped all movement as she began to scan the area.

'Who there?' she spoke it was weird how she spoke as if she did not know how to. 'I say who there?' she got on to all fours and began to growl and she was gone in a flash. I looked to every corner to see where she might have gone. Sensing a presence behind me I turned to come face to face with the girl.

She was hanging upside down from the branches looking right at me. 'Bastard' she said and it got me angry she did not know me and yet she was assuming I was a bastard. 'No you no bastard. Who you? Tell or I kill' this child must be out of her mind to think she could lay a hand on me, although I was interested to know who this bastard person was.

'You look like bastard but you smell bad' I think I was beginning to dislike this child. 'You know bastard' I shook my head telling her no but that seemed to confuse her. 'What shaking head mean? It fun me try' she grinned and began to shake her head but lost her balance on the tree and fell off. 'Ouch stupid man you make me fall!' she pointed a finger at me.

'It's not my fault if you're such an idiot that you don't even know what a shake of the head means'

She growled again. 'You sound like bastard as well. You sure you no bastard behind mask' before I could answer she jumped on me and began to pinch and pull at my face. 'Good mask no come off'

'Get off me you little monster' I was quite angry but she just stopped and let go of me she looked like she was about to cry and for some reason I felt responsible. 'What is the matter I did not mean to offend you I was just saying you were acting like one?'

'You need leave now' I could tell she was still crying.

'Can I get your name before I go?' I wanted to at least know that much.

'I' she pointed to herself. 'Uzumaki Naruto. Who you?'

'My name is Madara. Now then what are you doing out here all on your own?'

'Me? I live here this my home'

'I see. Would you not like a better home?'

'Better?' she was confused and she looked adorable.

'Yes I live in a castle its massive and with lots of rooms and nice gardens for you. If you want to come and stay with me'

'That sounds nice but bastard will worry if I go'

'The I shall be back tomorrow and you would have made up your mind. I promise you, you shall love it there I could even teach you how to talk' I said sincerely as I left confident that she would come to me.

Flash back end:

'I had come back the next day and you had said you had spooked to whoever bastard was and he had said it was ok for you to come with me'

'Wait did I not have any other family around here?' Naruto was looking for any other signs of life but found none.

'No. I had later on found out that you carried a demon inside you'

'A demon?' she gulped.

'Yes have you never heard it's voice'

'I always thought I was crazy hearing a voice in my head telling me to...'

'**Don't tell him what said or else he will punish you and trust me you don't want that'**

'He said...'

'Nothing m-much just kept t-talking to me l-like a n-normal person' she tried her best not to stutter but it was no good her voice was breaking.

'You can't lie to me' he face was inches away from hers. 'I've known you long enough to read you like a book'

'Yah well I don't know you at all!' she snapped back but later regretted that because she was slapped across her face.

'You do know me! You have known me your entire life! I am your master and I expect to be treated like your master no matter what life you might have now!' he shouted grabbing Naruto by the wrists and throwing her to the floor. 'You belong to me and no one else can have you but me!' he squeezed. 'I gave you your life back and this is how you repay me looks like you need a lesson in manors' he smirked.

'No, no stay back help me, bastard help me!'

'What? What are you doing?'

'Stay away, you bad man. You lie to Naruto bastard where you help'

'_This is the first one, the first one I ever met but some things of why not turn to her older self why the younger? ... Oh I see her older self is afraid of me after all the time I spent training her but this one no she is aware of what has happened but she is too young and too stupid to fear me'_

'Bastard you said if I call you come to help'

'Oh Naruto do you remember how long ago that was...'

'Yes' she cut him off. 'But he said he will always wait for me' she pouted.

'What if this bastard person is dead it's been a thousand years since then. Or what if he has forgotten all about you. I mean it's easy to forget things I've even forgotten my own age I think I stopped counting somewhere at 566 and I don't remember after that' he smirked at the girls face her heart looked broken.

'No he never you can't lie to me. He would never forget me'

'_Don't worry Naruto no matter where you are I will always be close by and I will never forget you because you are my angle and my guiding light without you I would have no meaning in life' _the voice rang through her head reassuring her broken heart that she had not been forgotten.

Madara noticed the change in the girl's features and cursed under his breath. 'Punishment it is'

'I don't think so Madara' he looked up to see...


	7. Chapter 7

Am I worth saving?

Chapter 7

Main paring Sasunaru, othernaru parings as well

Rating: M (obvi)

'Speaking'

'_Thoughts'_

_Letter/note_

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

'**Kyuubi and **Naruto's voice mixed'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru** Scene change

Warning: Sasunaru NOT YAIO sorry for those who love Yaio so do I but I wanted Naruto to be a girl for this one it's funnier when he is a girl and besides he looks like a girl anyway. Death, blood, gore, darkfic, maybe rape if I feel like being evil not for people who are soft hearted and very bad language. Also contains Yuri. Enjoy.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

'Sasuke my dear nephew it has been a while has it not' the man smirked.

'Yes uncle it has' as did the other.

'Bastard what took so long?!' Naruto shouted trying her best to sound threatening but it came out as the voice of a little child.

'I'm sorry angel but that made late' he pointed at Madara. 'Now come on Naruto lets go'

'I don't think so!' Madara roared standing up still holding onto Naruto's wrists. He became very annoyed once he noticed Sasuke was smirking. 'What are you smirking about she's mine once again'

'You think?' his smirk grew as Madara growled. 'Naruto I have ramen for you' Naruto's ears picked up only one word from what he had just said.

'RAMEN!' she squealed instantly breaking free of the man's grip: much to his shock, and sprinting for the bastard. 'Where's my ramen!' she sang and Sasuke was happy to see the old Naruto the first Naruto he had ever met. The one he had fallen in love with.

'I promise as soon as we get away from him you can have all the ramen you want. Now hold on tight' he lifted her bridal style and she threw her arms around his neck holding tight. 'Off we go angle' he jumped in the air and was out of sight before Madara could do anything.

'Damm you Sasuke this isn't over this time I will have her and she will be mine' he swore to himself.

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Naruto and Sasuke were running through empty fields of greenery. Naruto was held tight in Sasuke arms and she rested her head on his chest snuggling against him. 'Suke'

'Yes angle'

'Umm my friends... I mean this Naruto friend ok. I can feel she is worried about them'

'There all fine but their worried about her'

'Oh. I missed you Suke'

'I missed you too'

'What took so long for you to find me?'

'I'm sorry. I had found you several times but people just kept getting in my way, and I always lost you again'

'I'm sorry Suke'

'For what?'

'For everything, if you had never found me this would not have happened. You could have had someone better than me' she looked away fighting away tears but they just fell.

Sasuke just stopped and looked at the girl in his arms. 'Naruto' he spoke with anger in his voice which got Naruto scared. 'Don't ever and I mean don't ever say something so stupid ever again!' Naruto looked up at him confused. 'Naruto the day I met you was the best day of my life and I wouldn't change it for the world'

'You lie!' she screamed tears flowing freely. 'Who wants me? Naruto has been passed around so much too so many other people I'm too dirty for you'

'Angle you are perfect to me and I don't care what others may think about you but to me you are perfection' he spoke sincerely and she looked deep into his eyes looking for anything that would show her he's lying but she found nothing but the truth.

He put her down and she sat on the grass never breaking eye contact with him. 'Suke I love you'

'I love you to Naruto' he closed the distance between their lips and gently kissed her she was surprised by how gentle he was but she kissed back they both stayed like that kissing softly till something got Naruto's attention.

'Hey Naruto is that you?' it was Kiba calling her. She had not even noticed that where Sasuke had stopped was in the football field of her college. 'Sorry did I come at a bad time?' he smirked and Naruto's face turned scarlet.

'No Suke was just... Uhmm' she couldn't think of anything.

'Ok, ok I get it but Naruto you have been missing for three days. What the hell happened to you?'

'I Uhmm... I was lost' it was a pathetic answer but it was all she could come up with.

'Ok' he stretched the word out not believing her. 'Anyway the others are so worried about you; you should come and see them' Naruto nodded and was helped up by Sasuke and they walked off to the cafeteria where all Naruto friends where.

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, lee and Neji. But the person who had caught Naruto's eye was a crying Hinata.

'Naruto!' shouted a very worried Sakura. 'What the hell? Where the hell have you been?' do you have any idea how worried we have all been?'

'I sorry I just was busy with things and Suke helped me now I back' she put on her usual grin.

'Naruto why are you talking funny, it's like you don't know how to'

'Oh umm it is nothing I just can't urg... speak' it was very hard considering this Naruto had learnt to speak from what Sasuke had taught her which was not much.

'Ok but can we speak privately?' Sakura asked and Naruto nodded before she left she said good bye to her friends she wanted to talk with Hinata but she would not look up at her. 'Naruto what happened? I remember what happened with Karin and those men and... With you' she hesitantly said.

'Look Sakura I don't know even me not sure what it was but it all too confusing to talk about now'

'Naruto what's with you can't you speak'

'I don't know how properly speak' she looked down.

'What? Naruto I don't understand what you're saying'

'Forget'

'Naruto'

'Yes Suke?'

'Les go to your room we need to talk' Naruto nodded and followed him saying good bye to Sakura. She led him to her room and they both sat on the bed. 'So when will you release her?' he asked.

'Now but she remember everything I mean everything. Whatever she experienced in past lives all memories will come back to her, so don't expect her to be... Well normal it a lot to take in'

Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto placed her hands together performing the tiger hand sign then her body fell backwards on the bed. Sasuke leaned over her and watched as her eyes fluttered open then slammed shut, her body began to tremble and she began screaming in agony. 'Shh Naruto its ok it will all be over soon. Just stay calm and hold on to me'

He tried to sooth her pain by lying down on the bed next to her and pulling her into a warming hug. 'Sasuke it hurts!' she cried and he held her tighter.

'I know it does just hang on ok' he held tighter than he had ever held anyone before her shaking slowly came to a stop after a few minutes. 'You ok now?'

'I t-thin-k. I ca-n remember every-thing. All the death-s all the people-e who die-d becau-se of meee'

'It's not your fault it's his and that idiot Karin's fault'

'Can I as-k some-thing' she was answered with a nod. 'In my past live-s I have met people that I know to-day. How is that?'

'It's simple every person is reborn to this world at some point, but not as often as you' he laughed and Naruto gave him a smile. 'Now then my brother and his friends are going to take care of all those who hurt you'

'Wait. Does that include Hinata? Cause she had no choice in what she did she never meant to hurt me. I know it'

Sasuke sighed. 'Naruto it was because of her I had to leave for the two years and because of her you were caught again and was almost killed...'

'No Sasuke you can't hurt her. She did what she did to protect her family; in her situation I would have done the same!' Naruto pleaded she truly believed that Hinata would not want to hurt her.

'Talk to her and depending on what she says I will judge her'

**Sasunaru, Sasunaru, Sasunaru**

Well here's another chappie for all those who want to read it hoped you enjoyed it and please any comments are welcome, but be warned depending on how you comment I will reply in the same way.


End file.
